


Halloween At The Geckos

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fun, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller have been happily married for 3 years and are the proud parents of 2 year old twin boys. Fun times happen at Halloween time.





	Halloween At The Geckos

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU

Seth and Kate Gecko were sitting on the floor of their house playing with their two year old twin boys. Seth had little Richie and he spitting image of Seth except little Richie had Kate's green eyes. Kate was playing with little Jacob and he was the spitting image of Kate except he had Seth's hazel eyes. As they were sitting on the floor playing the front door opened and in walked Richie,Scott and Uncle Eddie. 

 

"What are you guys doing here?" Seth asked

 

"Well we came here to ask if you all wanted to come to the Halloween party at Jackknife Jed's on Halloween night" Richie answered

 

Before Seth could answer Kate spoke up

 

"That would be a no. We are not taking our two year old babies to a bar"

 

"Can't you find them a babysitter?" Scott asked

 

"Again that would be a no. Seth and I are taking them trick or treating"

 

"We are? When did I agree to this? You never asked me"

 

"No I didn't but come on babe we can dress them in matching outfits. It will be so much fun. It will better then going to some stupid party that will probably be filled with Culebras."

 

"Okay baby I agree with you about the party. However I have a better idea. How about you take Jacob and you dress him in a costume of your choice and I take little Richie and dress him in a costume of my choice and Uncle Eddie can choose the winner. If I win I will stay home and you get to take the twins trick or treating by yourself. If you win you choose what I have to do. Do you agree?"

 

"Okay I agree to that. It sounds like it might be fun. To let you know If I win I am going to force you to dress up." she said with a wicked grin. 

 

Turning to look at Eddie she asked

 

"Are you okay with judging the costumes?"

 

"Sure thing sweetheart"

 

"What about Scott and I?" asked Richie

 

"You guys can go to your stupid party" answered Seth

 

"I don't want to go now. I would rather watch to see who wins." said Scott

 

"Yea me too"

 

"Fine be here at 4 p.m on Halloween day"

 

Two weeks had already came and gone and it was already Halloween day. Seth had little Richie dressed up as a blues brother and Kate had little Jacob dressed up as Superman.

 

"This is hard to choose but as the judge of this I have to say little Jacob looks adorable as Superman. Sorry but Kate and Jacob are the winners"

 

"Yes you hear that my little Superman we won now lets go get your daddy's costume ready"

 

Kate left the room with Jacob and Seth stood there holding little Richie and Seth glared at his uncle. 

 

"Really Uncle Eddie?"

 

"Sorry Seth but Kate did a good job"

 

 

"Richie and Scott what did you think?"

 

"I agree with Uncle Eddie"

 

"So do I. Sis did a great job"

 

Seth rolled his eyes at all of them as he heard Kate calling his name

 

Seth walked down the hall and stopped right in his tracks at the bedroom door when he saw Kate holding a Batman costume

 

"No no hell no. I am not wearing something with tights"

 

"Seth come on this is suppose to be something fun to do as a family. If it makes you feel better I got myself a costume."

 

"First I want to see your costume and then I will decide"

 

"Okay fine"

 

Kate laid Jacob on the bed and walked to the bathroom to change. 

 

As Kate was getting ready Seth sat on the bed next to Jacob. He put Richie down as well. Looking at his boys and looking at their costumes he realized that Kate did do a better job. He leaned down and kissed both his boys forehead. 

 

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and there stood Kate wearing a Catwoman outfit and Seth's mouth had dropped open. 

 

"What do you think? Does this change your mind?"

 

"It sure does change my mind. I think we should let Uncle Eddie and Richie and Scott take the boys and you and I stay here and play"

 

"Seth Gecko you are going to put on that costume and we are going to take our boys trick or treating"

 

"Fine. You win"

 

He yanked the costume off the bed and walked towards the bathroom and Kate stopped him

 

"Honey the faster we are tonight means the faster we can get home and let Eddie take the boys for the night and make Richie and Scott help. Then after they are gone and we are alone you can have a treat yourself"

 

Seth gulped and leaned down and kissed her and pulled away really fast. It didn't take long and Seth walked out in his Batman costume.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"It looks good"

 

"Baby, I have to ask why did you choose Batman?"

 

"Because I have always had a thing for Batman"

 

"Oh I see. Well I have always had a thing for Catwoman. Come on lets get this show on the road"

 

They grabbed the boys and walked into the living room. 

 

"Wow you guys look amazing" said Scott

 

"Yes Kate it is a very nice costume" Richie said clearly checking her out

 

"Hey stop looking at my wife like that. Go find your own woman"

 

"Sorry bro. It won't happen again"

 

"You guys really do look great. You better get going" said Eddie

 

Kate pushed the double stroller through the door and Seth followed only to stop and turn around and said

 

"I'm Batman"

 

Richie,Eddie and Scott all busted out laughing.

 

After a few hours of oohs and ahhs from the neighbors Seth and Kate finally returned home with the twins who were fast asleep in the stroller. Kate packed a bag and handed it to Eddie and they were all out the door leaving Seth and Kate standing there alone. 

 

"Well what now? she asked

 

Pulling her to him he said 

 

"Batman wants to eat some of Catwoman"

 

She giggled 

 

"Oh My God that sounded terrible."

 

He chuckled and picked her up and all but ran to the bedroom and he was a man of his word. Afterwards they lay tangled in the sheets and Kate turned to him

 

"How do you like Halloween now?"

 

"I love it and I love you"

 

"I love you too"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome


End file.
